Para verte Sonreír
by AgustinaFranceschini
Summary: Aura Brooks nos cuenta en su diario íntimo, que para ella nunca ha existido una persona más hermosa y dulce que Derek Morris. Ella cree que ha estado perdidamente enamorada de él desde que tiene uso de razón. Pero para ser un poco más exactos, lo estaba desde que ambos se conocieron en el colegio. Lamentablemente sus sentimientos no eran totalmente correspondidos, porque el corazón
1. Nota de la autora

_***Nota de la autora: **_

PARA VERTE SONREÍR ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR LA DIRECCIÓN NACIONAL DEL DERECHO DE AUTOR. Por lo tanto, está prohibida la copia total o parcial, en cualquier medio.


	2. Ficha de la novela

*** Titulo**: Para Verte Sonreír

***Autora:** Agustina Franceschini

*** Adaptación:**No.

***Género:**Comedía, drama y romance.

***Páginas: **107 (formato digital)

***Advertencia:**Si no les gusta leer sobre amor o sentimientos no correspondidos..., esta historia tal vez no sean para ustedes.

***Portada: **Justyna Wrzeszcz ( JotVelZetMagicalPictures)

***Dato**: Primer libro de la Trilogía "Para verte Sonreír"

**ACLARACIÓN:**

La historia está escrita en formato de diario íntimo, así que algunos capítulos son más cortos que otros. También debo decir que no está basada en hechos reales..., es pura ficción.


	3. Para verte Sonreír

Para verte Sonreír

AGUSTINA FRANCESCHINI


	4. NOVIEMBRE

**NOVIEMBRE**

14 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Como eres mi nueva adquisición –porque me quedé sin hojas en el diario anterior–, necesitarás saber algunas cosas para que puedas seguirme la corriente.

**Sobre mí**

Soy Aura Brooks.

17 años.

Tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello oscuro.

Carácter complicado pero muy sensible.

Enamorada de Derek Morris.

Mejor amiga "Fabiana Bouchiere".

**Sobre Derek**

17 años.  
>Tez blanca, unos bellos ojos almendrados y cabello dorado (un rubio de morirse).<br>Es muy bueno, dulce y divertido.  
>Enamorado de Sally Green<br>Mejor amigo "Peter Perez".  
>Jugador del equipo de futbol del instituto.<p>

**Sobre Fabi**

Nombre completo "Fabiana".

17 años.

Tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

Excelente amiga, buena persona y súper divertida.

Mejor amiga "Yo"

**Sobre Sally**

17 años

Tez morena, ojos negros y pelo castaño oscuro (Pero cambia de color y de corte casi todos los días)

Carácter súper complicado y simpática.

Enamorada de Derek.

15 de noviembre

Querido diario:

Hoy es el aniversario de Derek y Sally, así que te imaginarás como me estoy sintiendo.

16 de noviembre

Q_**uerido diario:**_

Fue tan duro como lo pensé.

17 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fabi –18 años–, así que a las 22:00hs tengo fiesta. Cuando vuelva te cuento cómo me fue.

2:00 AM

¡Estuvo genial! Fabiana se veía tan feliz y muy bonita. Me pasé toda la fiesta cantando –hubo karaoke–. Pero no te ilusiones, diario, porque ningún chico lindo subió a cantar conmigo.

Derek también estuvo en el cumpleaños, y noté que luce súper adorable con el color rojo. Seguramente te estarás preguntando, ¿Sally fue?, si estuvo ahí. Pero a pesar de eso, fue una de las mejores fiestas que he ido.

18 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Falta muy poco para que comiencen las vacaciones, no te imaginas como ansío estar libre de responsabilidades. Creo que voy pasar todos los días caminando por la playa, escuchando toda la música que yo quiera y viendo películas de terror con mi BFF.

19 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Quiero ser feliz.

21 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Perdóname si no escribo todos los días, pero hay veces en que estoy muy ocupada. Ay, diario, no te imaginas la vergüenza que pasé hoy a la tarde. Estábamos en una reunión en el instituto por una excursión, que tenemos pensado hacer antes de terminar las clases. Yo estaba tratando de leer lo que decía la remera de Derek, y por desgracia se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

El sonrió y dijo:

—Dice "Be Brave"—Sonrió—, significa "Se valiente".

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Mi remera.

—¡Ah! Sí —Sonreí avergonzada.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación.

22 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Cortó la luz, así que estoy escribiendo a la luz de la velas.

23 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Se me partió el alma al verlo a Derek llorando a la salida del instituto. Creo que cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba a dos pasos de llegar a su lado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ¿te podes ir? —me contestó.

No fue muy amable, pero él estaba mal por lo que se notaba. ¿Qué será que le pasó?

24 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Desearía que mi vida fuera como la de los libros que he leído.

25 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Tengo internet y comida, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

26 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

¡Agárrenme o la mato! Mi prima anda corriendo por toda la casa y gritando:

—Derek nunca te amará.

27 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Adivina quién se mudó junto a casa…

28 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

No te imaginas lo que pasó hace un momento. Estaba sentada en el frente de casa, escuchando música con mi celular porque no había luz. Y de la nada veo que mi vecino se aproxima a mí con una gran sonrisa:

—Hola, Aura.

—Derek… hola.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Escucho música.

—¡Qué bien! —Sonrió—. Vengo a pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas?

—Sí, por lo de la otra vez—Se sentó a mi lado—.Fui muy grosero contigo.

—Está todo bien —dije.

—¿Segura?

—Si… solo me acerqué porque me había preocupado.

—Gracias, Aura.

Estuvimos charlando un largo tiempo, hasta que se fue a hablar por teléfono con Sally.

29 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Seguramente pensarás que soy chismosa o que lo ando siguiendo, pero no es así. Este lugar es tan pequeño que das dos pasos y te encuentras con todo el mundo. La cosa es que volví a ver a Derek llorando, pero esta vez no estaba solo…; estaba con Sally.

30 de noviembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy es el último día de clases. Me voy al instituto antes de llegar tarde, así que más tarde te cuanto cómo me fue.

5:30 PM

Ha sido una de las tarde más extrañas que he pasado en mi vida. Estaba sentada en unos de los banco en la entrada del instituto, esperando a que Fabiana salga poder irnos, y comenzar nuestras merecidas vacaciones. Cuando veo que Derek y Sally se sentaron en el banco continuó y comenzaron a discutir.

—Sigo sin entender que está sucediendo contigo —dijo Derek con un tono disgustado.

—Me voy —habló Sally.

—¿Cómo que te vas? —preguntó.

—Sí, voy a pasar todo el verano en el extranjero con mi familia —Sonrió.

—¿Y qué paso con todos nuestros planes?

—Lo siento, pero eso es mucho más importante.

—¿Más importante que lo que hemos estado planeado todo el año? —sonó herido.

—Sí.

—¿Más qué nuestra relación?

—Creo que sí —murmuró.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por la mejilla de Derek.

—Derek, creo que es mejor que terminemos con lo nuestro —La voz de Sally se iba apagando.

—Esto no es solo porque te vas de vacaciones, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó.

—No…

—Por lo menos dime, ¿por qué? —El no dejaba de mirarla.

—Vivimos discutiendo…

—Y no soy lo suficiente maduro para ti —susurró.

—Espero que me perdones —Besó la frente de Derek—.Me tengo que ir.

Después de que Sally ya estaba lo bastante lejos para que pudiera escuchar, Derek comenzó a llorar. Yo no quería acercarme para que no le diera vergüenza de que lo viera llorando –de nuevo–, pero dio tanta pena verlo mal que tuve que hacerlo.

—Derek... —dije y me senté a su lado.

—No digas nada y solo abrázame…

Y así lo hice.

7:30 PM

Debo ser sincera contigo diario. Al principio tenía ganas de saltar de la felicidad, pero luego vi en dolor en su rostro, y toda esa felicidad se convirtió en nada más que una pena infinita.


	5. DICIEMBRE

**DICIEMBRE**

01 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

"Disculpa por el estúpido drama que presenciaste", ese fue el mensaje de texto que Sally me mando hace 10 minutos.

02 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Adoro a mi amiga con todo mi corazón, trajo helado de chocolate y me prestó muchos libros.

07 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Amé infinitamente, los libros de Claudia Grey que Fabiana me prestó.

08 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Creo que tendré que tomar un curso intensivo de cocina.

09 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

He decidido remodelar mi súper aburrida habitación, pero para ello necesito conseguir dinero. Y por lo que me ha dicho mi dulce madre, tendré que trabajar para obtenerlo.

5:20 PM

Quiero morirme… estuve mirando por internet cosas para decorar mi habitación, pero son muy costosas.

10 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

¡Dios mío! Me acabo de enterar que mamá está esperando a un bebé.

—Hija, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa, mamá?

—No sé cómo decírtelo —Ella murmuró.

—Solo dilo…

—Bueno… ahí va—Sonrió—. Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazada? —pregunté atónita.

—Sí.

—¡Mierda!

11:00 AM

Esto no es nada bueno. Papá aún no sabe nada del embarazo, y mamá quiere que la ayude a decírselo.

11 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Estoy contenta porque mamá me consiguió trabajo. Voy a ser niñera el sábado por la noche.

9:30 PM

Papá se desmayó al enterarse del embarazo.

—Papi…

—¿Si, corazón? —preguntó.

—Mamá, te tiene que decir algo—murmuré.

—¿Qué pasa, Malena?

—Vas a ser papá otra vez —Ella sonrió.

—¿Papá? —dije mientras él se iba desplomando en el piso.

— ¡Dios mío, Dante!

Después de diez minutos, papá se puso bien y salimos a festejar a un bonito restaurante.

12 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Está mañana, acompañe a mamá a su primera consulta prenatal con el obstetra. El médico comenzó haciéndole muchas preguntas.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, doctor.

—Bueno, Malena vamos a charlar un poco.

—Está bien.

—Tengo tu historial médico, pero te voy hacer algunas preguntas —dijo—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, claro.

El obstetra preguntó:

—¿Has sufrido alguna enfermedad?

—No —contestó.

—¿Tu marido?

—Tampoco.

—¿Has sido sometida a alguna cirugía?

—Sí —afirmó mamá—, cuando era pequeña me operaron de las amígdalas.

—¿Consumes medicamentos?

—Solo para los dolores de cabeza.

—¿Tomas alcohol?

—Una copa de vino los domingos… para acompañar el delicioso asado de mi marido.

—¿Fumas?

—Lo hacía de adolecente —admitió.

—¿Drogas? —preguntó con serenidad.

—¡Jamás!

—Muy bien. Ahora podemos proseguir con los exámenes físicos.

Salí del consultorio para no poner nerviosa a mamá, y para no desmayarme. Pero luego de un buen rato, me llamaron para que pueda ver cómo le hacían la ecografía. ¡Ay, diario! Fue tan emocionante escuchar los latidos del bebé. Después de que termináramos de llorar, el médico nos comentó que ella está en la décimo tercer semana de embarazo.

13 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Qué maravillosa tarde pase en la playa. Por fin mi piel comenzó a broncearse, y eso es totalmente asombroso. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que conocí a un chico demasiado sexy.

—¡Aura!

—¿Qué? —pregunté

—Hay un chico que te está mirando —Fabiana sonrió.

—¿Cuál?

—El de músculos y cabello negro.

—Es hermoso —admití.

—Yo diría comestible —dijo entre risas.

Solté una carcajada.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —susurró—. Aura, él está caminando hacia acá.

—¿Qué? —murmuré.

—Disimula.

Nos quedamos paralizadas al escuchar su voz:

—Hola, soy Joshua —dijo el chico amablemente.

—Hola —saludamos al unisonó.

—Disculpen si molesto —dijo él—. Pero mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos, si ustedes tendrían ganas de jugar un partido de volleyball con nosotros.

Fabiana me miró y exclamó:

—¡Nos encantaría!

—Genial.

Luego de mi fracaso en el partido, me senté en la arena para poder descansar y reflexionar mi derrota.

—Juegas muy mal —Joshua se sentó junto a mí.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes qué es increíble?

—¿Qué?

—Que juagamos en el mismo equipo, pero aun no se tu nombre.

—Tienes razón —dije—. Mi nombre es Aura.

—Genial… —Sonrió—. Aura, ¿te gustaría salir mañana por la noche?

—Eh… yo…—Lo miré—. Claro.

—¡Genial!

—¿Dices mucho "Genial", No? —Reí fuertemente.

—Sí.

14 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Faltan solo dos horas para la cita, y aun no tengo nada para ponerme. Creo que me voy a morir de los nervios. Así que mejor te cuento cómo me fue, cuando vuelva a la noche.

01:00 AM

Diario, acabo de llegar. La cita no fue como me la imaginé, pero al final me divertí como nunca.

—¿Qué te pareció la película?

—¿Tengo qué ser sincera?

—No —sonrió —, Pero yo sí.

—¿A qué te refieres, Joshua? —pregunté extrañada.

—Me vas a odiar.

—No seas tonto, dímelo —Lo animé.

—Aura, soy gay —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Soy gay —repitió.

No dije nada por unos segundos. Realmente necesitaba procesar lo que había oído.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —pregunté.

—Fue una apuesta con mi novio —dijo.

—¿Apuesta?

—Tenía que invitar a una chica a salir.

—interesante, ¿Y por qué yo? —Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Eres la única que me volvería loco si yo fue heterosexual —continuó—, por eso.

Y de la nada nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Me perdonas? —susurró él.

—Si me llevas a comer hamburguesas —Contesté sonriendo.

—¡Genial!

Al terminar las hamburguesas –las cuales estaban deliciosas–, me acompañó a casa. No paramos de hablar y reír en todo el camino. Pero cuando llegamos, él se puso serio y me preguntó:

—¿Amigos?

—Será un placer —respondí.

—Genial.

15 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Hace quince minutos recibí una llamada de Fabiana. Llamó para avísar4me que la fiesta de Daniela, la da esta noche y no mañana. Así que voy a tener que correr, para poder comprarme algo lindo que ponerme, y un buen regalo para mí compañera.

11:00 AM

Cuando llegué de comprar las cosas que necesitaba, mamá me dio una muy mala noticia.

—¿Dónde anduviste, corazón? —Mamá preguntó al verme entrar por la puerta.

—Salí de compras para esta noche —contesté.

—¿Esta noche?

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny —le expliqué.

—Oh, Dios. Te olvidaste —murmuró.

—¿De qué?

—Hoy tienes que trabajar de niñera.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé con rabia.

7:30 PM

Llegó la nena.

8:15 PM

Creo que me voy a desmayar. Cuando me senté a conversar con la nena, me llevé una gran sorpresa.

—Pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunté y me senté a su lado.

—Emma Morris —contestó con una dulce voz.

—¿Morris?

—¿Eres algo con Derek Morris? —quise saber.

—Sí, es mi hermano mayor.

Me quede con la boca abierta, porque no podía creer que estaba cuidando a la hermana de Derek.

10:20 PM

Mis amigos se deben estar divirtiendo en la fiesta, mientras que yo estoy sentada mirando la Sirenita con Emma.

1:30 AM

Ya era demasiado tarde para que una nena de seis años esté despierta, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a su hermano:

Derek, disculpa si te estoy molestando, pero creo que ya es tarde para tu hermanita.

Me contestó inmediatamente.

Me lo olvide por completo, perdón. ¡Estoy en camino!

Diez minutos después sonó el timbre avisando que Derek se encontraba en la puerta.

—Aura, perdón —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada —dije.

—No puedo creer que me haya olvidado.

—No pasa nada —repetí.

—Bueno… ¿Dónde está?

—Allá, dormida en el sofá —Señalé el living.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro.

Caminó en dirección a su hermanita.

—Gracias por cuidarla —dijo levantando a Emma del sofá.

—Fue un placer —Sonreí.

—¿Mamá ya te pagó?

—Sí, hoy cuando la dejó.

—Ah, bueno —dijo—. Entonces, creo que es mejor que la lleve a casa.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

Él me sonrió.

—Gracias, otra vez.

16 de diciembre

**_Querido Diario:_**

Mañana es el vigésimo aniversario de mis padres, por lo tanto voy a tener que organizarles una pequeña fiesta. Y para eso voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Tomé mi celular y escribí:

Tengo que organizar una fiesta para mis padres, ¿me ayudas?

A los pocos segundos, Fabiana me contestó:

¡Por supuesto! Amo las fiestas.

Le contesté:

Infinitas gracias :)

Respondió:

¿Para qué están las mejores amigas? 3

10:00 AM

Recibí un mensaje de Joshua:

¿Hacemos algo mañana?

Contesté:

Sí…; me vas a ayudar a organizar una fiesta de aniversario.

Respondió:

¡Genial! Perdón que sea chusma… ¿para quienes es la fiesta?

Sonreí y contesté:

De mis queridísimos padres.

Mi celular zumbo:

Fantástico…; te veré mañana.

21:00 PM

Ha sido una tarde totalmente agotadora, pero valió la pena porque conseguí todo lo que necesito para mañana. Ahora solo me queda descansar, para mañana poder levantarme temprano y arreglar todo.

17 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

"Veinte rosas… una por cada año de felicidad." Eso es lo que papá le dijo a mamá, al despertarla con un bellísimo ramo de rosas blancas. Ella solo lo abrazó y le susurró que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Después de ese momento de ternura, se arreglaron y fueron a desayunar al lugar donde se conocieron.

8:30 PM

Faltan treinta minutos para que vengan los invitados a la fiesta, y mis padres aún no han llegado de su salida romántica. Pero gracias a Dios, Fabiana y Joshua están ayudándome con los últimos detalles.

8:45 PM

Gracias, Dios.

—Hola, cariño —saludaron mis padres al unisonó.

—Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a la policía —dije.

—No exageres.

—¿Dónde estuvieron? —pregunté.

—Después de desayunar en CoffeeLand —respondió papá—, fuimos a ver varias películas al centro.

—Bueno, me alegro que se hayan divertido —Sonreí—. Pero ahora vayan a prepararse porque es muy tarde.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó mamá—.Hija, tienes razón.

—Lo sé, así que corran.

3:59 AM

No podía irme a dormir si antes contarte, que la fiesta salió increíblemente perfecta. Todo el mundo estuvo satisfecho con la comida y a gusto con la música. Pero lo más importante, es que mis padres se veían tan felices y enamorados.

18 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Me pasé todo el día durmiendo.

19 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

¡Quiero comer torta ahora!

20 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana se fue de viaje con su mamá.

21 de diciembre

_**Querido diario:**_

Perdón por no haber dado señales de vida, pero ayer estuve todo el día ocupada remodelando mi habitación. ¡Ay, diario!, es una lástima que no puedas ver lo hermosa que quedó con las paredes pintadas de color salmón y los muebles negros.

22 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Amo dormir, pero no sabes cómo me alegro haber tenido insomnio esta madrugada.

—Hola.

—Mierda, Derek me asustaste —vociferé.

—¿No me viste?

—No —contesté.

—Perdón.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, ¿qué haces afuera a estas horas? —preguntó.

—No puedo dormir, ¿y tú?

—Yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —murmuró.

—Claro.

—Entonces… levántate y acompáñame al a tienda.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso, comiendo los chocolates.

—Amo el chocolate.

—Yo también.

Reímos.

—Sabes…, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé —dije—. ¿Emocionado?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Lo miré extrañada.

—Porque no va a ser lo mismo sin Sally.

—Oh… Claro…

23 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy me di cuenta de algo. Haría todo lo que estuviese en mi alcance para ver a Derek feliz.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

—Aura… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a prepararte la mejor torta de cumpleaños que hayas probado en tu vida.

Derek me miró sorprendido.

—¿Te trajiste toda la heladera? —preguntó mirando la gran bolsa que traía en mi mano.

—Mmm, no toda.

—¡Tu madre te matará! —Derek sonrió.

Poco después, estábamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza de harina. Y si te pregunta ¿por qué?, Derek comenzó una guerra en plena cocina.

11:30 PM

Al salir de la ducha, vi que Derek me había mandado un mensaje:

Amiga, gracias por hacerme reír tanto.

Quede mirando la palabra "Amiga" por unos largos segundos, y luego conteste:

¿Para qué están los amigos? :)

24 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Es noche buena. Lo que significa, que puedo comer hasta reventar.

25 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

¡JO JO JO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

28 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá.

29 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy, Joshua me pidió que le mostrara quien era el famoso Derek. Por eso, nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos frente a su casa. Estuvimos ahí alrededor de una hora, esperando a que él saliera. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, Joshua dijo:

—Si no fuera porque tú lo quieres, ya le estaría hincando el diente.

—¡Joshua! —exclamé.

—Mmm.

Ambos reímos.

30 de diciembre

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana quedó encantada con un chico que conoció en su viaje.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —pregunté entusiasmada.

—No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—No me dio tiempo de preguntarle —me contestó.

—Viajó cuatro horas a tu lado —le recordé—, ¿y no tuviste tiempo de preguntárselo?

—No me lo recuerdes…

—De acuerdo.

Le di un pequeño abrazo.

**_31 de diciembre_**

Querido diario:

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	6. ENERO

**ENERO**

01 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Tengo hambre.

02 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Mamá está insoportable con sus antojos. Anoche, hizo que me recorriera toda la ciudad, en busca de comida mexicana. Espero que esto termine pronto.

_ **03 de enero**_

**_Querido diario:_**

¿Será normal estar pensando en una persona todo el tiempo?

04 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy salí a dar un paseo con Derek. Fuimos a ver una obra de teatro en el jardín japonés de la ciudad. Y pasamos una tarde muy entretenida.

—Yo sé hablar en japonés —Derek alardeó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, por supuesto —afirmó.

Yo arqueé una ceja y dije:

—愛している.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Eso significa: Te quiero.

El rostro de Derek se tiñó de rojo.

—Ohhh.

Nos miramos un instante en silencio.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar ese idioma?

—Mi abuela era profesora —dije—, así que me enseñó la básico.

—Oh, eso es genial.

Asentí.

05 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Me siento tan exhausta. Hoy Joshua me llevó a una de sus clases de aeróbic.

06 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy no hay nada interesante por contar.

07 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Amo dormirme con el sonido de la lluvia.

09 de enero

_**Querido diario:**_

Hoy voy a pasar el día en el campo de los tíos de Fabiana. Espero que no se me acerquen los animales.

5:20 PM

Un caballo se llevó mi sombrero.

7:00 PM

Definitivamente, odio a los animales de campo.

10 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Ha sido una tarde linda. Derek y yo llevamos a Emma al parque.

11 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Amo verlo sonreír.

13 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy a la madrugada, Joshua hizo que me llevé el susto de mi vida. Apareció en mi casa totalmente borracho y hecho un mar de lágrimas. Su novio rompió con él.

—¿Por qué te dejo?

—Me dijo que hay otro.

No fui capaz de decir nada.

—Me quiero morir.

—No digas esa estupidez —exclamé.

—Lo perdí.

—No —dije—. Él te perdió.

16 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Discúlpame por no haber escrito en estos días, pero estuve realmente ocupada consolando al pobre de Joshua. No te puede ni imaginar cuan devastado está. Se la pasa llorando por todos los rincones y culpándose de la ruptura.

17 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy cuando desperté, estaba muy deprimida por todas las cosas que le sucedieron a Joshua. Pero por suerte, Derek apareció en casa para levantarme el ánimo.

18 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Al despertar de mi sueño de belleza, vi que Fabiana me había mandado un WhatsApp:

19 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Con Fabiana estamos súper contentas. Hoy cuando salimos a pasear, después de varios días sin vernos, pasamos por una librería que estaba una cuadra del café al que íbamos a ir. Al entrar la vendedora salto de la silla, y corrió hacia nosotras para decirnos que A Wonderful Disaster, había llegado esta mañana. Así que ahora podremos fangirlear con Trevor y Annie, la veces que queramos.

20 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Cuando estaba terminando de ayudar a mamá con los quehaceres de la casa, recibí un mensaje de Derek diciéndome que tomara todo lo que me hiciera falta, porque pasaríamos toda la tarde fuera. Así que me apresuré en acabar con lo que estaba haciendo para poder reunirme con él lo más rápido posible.

Unos pocos minutos después, me encontraba sentada en el living de su casa esperando a que él tomara sus cosas.

—¿A dónde me llevaras, amigo mío?

—Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito en el mundo —dijo Derek, mientras guardaba cuatro paquetes de papa fritas en su mochila.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Magnífico —le dije—. Bueno, vamos.

Más tarde

Luego de haber estado caminando por dos horas bajo el rayo del sol, ambos dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el borde de un bellísimo muelle, que está escondido en la zona abandonando de la playa.

—La vista es realmente hermosa —susurré.

Él asintió.

—No sabía que había uno de estos aquí.

—Era mi pequeño secreto —Él dio un suspiro profundo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú eres la primera persona a la que traigo.

—¡Uau! —exclamé—. Me haces sentir especial.

Derek sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó a mí.

—Para mí, lo eres.

Me miró a los ojos por un momento y luego sus labios rozaron los míos. Ay, diario, juro que ese beso me quitó la respiración.

—Derek —Me aparté de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué, Aura?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—De perder nuestra amistad —susurré.

—Eso nunca pasara —dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

—Me tengo que ir —dije.

—Aura…

—Lo siento.

Bese su mejilla y salí corriendo de ahí.

21 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso. Y no hay palabra existente en este mundo, que pueda explicar lo que he sentido en ese preciso momento. Pero puedo jurar, que fue exactamente como lo he soñado todo este tiempo. Fue lo más hermoso, dulce y maravilloso que me haya pasado en mi vida entera.

22 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Me he estado escondiendo en casa todo el santísimo día, porque no quiero cruzarme con Derek, ni por casualidad. Y sé que estoy teniendo una actitud tonta e infantil, pero aún no tengo el valor suficiente para poder hablar con él, sobre lo que paso entre nosotros dos. Es que me aterra tanto imaginar lo que deberá estar pensando en estos momentos.

7:30 PM

Joshua vino a casa para invitarme a ver una de nuestras películas favoritas, que la pasaban en el auditorio de su instituto. Pero como yo me seguía escondiendo decidí mentirle, le dije que había pescado una gripe hace unos días y que no me sentía del todo bien para salir de la casa. Por suerte me creyó y se quedó conmigo haciéndome compañía hasta que mis padres volvieran de la cita con el obstetra.

9:45 PM

Mamá se preocupó cuando Joshua le comento que no me sentía bien, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que yo había mentido. Me conoce tanto esta mujer.

—Después, me contarás que te pasa realmente —Me susurró al odio.

—No tengo nada para contar.

—Seguro debe ser algo referido al vecinito.

Negué con la cabeza.

10:46 PM

Después de cenar recibí un mensaje de Derek:

Aura, tenemos que hablar.

Solo lo leí y luego apagué el celular.

23 de enero

_**Querido diario:**_

Este mediodía, durante el almuerzo, mamá me pidió prestado mi celular para mandarles un mensaje de texto a mis abuelos, y así avisarles que esta noche les haríamos una deliciosa cena por su aniversario. Pero cuando ellos les contestaron, ella sin querer leyó lo que Derek me había mandado anoche.

—¿Por qué no le contestaste a Derek?

—¿Ahora lees mis mensajes? —Sonreí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Era tarde y tenía mucho sueño.

—No te creo, cariño —dijo, mientras se servía café en su tasa.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Segura? —preguntó.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Lo sabía —murmuró.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Ella me preguntó.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Aura…

—Él me besó, mamá.

—Eso es maravilloso, hija —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—En realidad, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —dijo mamá—. Hija, tu siempre has adorado a ese muchacho.

—Y lo sigo haciendo, mamá. Pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo.

—Bueno, la única forma de saber lo que realmente siente es hablándolo con él.

—Tal vez, tengas razón —susurré—. Pero por ahora, solo quiero esconderme.

11:59 PM

La cena estuvo divertidísima, incluso cuando la abuela se sentó a mi lado a hacerme preguntas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu corazón?

Me lo preguntó con cariño.

—¿Qué te contó tu hija?

—Sabes que odio que me contesten con otra pregunta —dijo con su dulce voz—. Y ella no me conto nada.

—Hagamos como que te creo, abuela.

—Bueno, cuéntame.

—Es complicado —susurré.

—¿Y el chico ese que te gusta? —preguntó.

—También es complicado.

Ella suspiró.

—La próxima vez que veas a ese muchachito —vociferó—, dile que si llega a romperte el corazón, le daré un bastonazo en la cabeza.

—Te amo, abuela —La abracé.

—Yo mucho más, mi pequeña.

24 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Dios mío, le partí un jarrón de vidrio en la cabeza a Derek y lo dejé inconsciente por unos largos minutos.

Iba a estar sola toda la noche, porque mis padres habían salido hace unas cuantas horas atrás, para ir a ver una romántica obra de teatro, que se estrenaba en el centro de la ciudad. Así que, como tenía toda la casa para mí, me puse mi pijama favorito de Hello Titty y fui a prepararme un tazón gigantesco de pororó salado. Luego de hacerlo, me instale en mi habitación a ver algo en la televisión.

A la mitad de la película de terror que estaba mirando, escuche unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Primero, pensé que era solo sugestión por lo que estaba viendo en la tv, pero luego se sintió de nuevo. Era el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Me asuste como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, porque mis padres unos minutos antes, me habían mandado un mensaje avisándome que aún no volverían.

Alguien se estaba acercando a mi habitación, por lo tanto saqué las flores que estaban dentro del jarrón, que estaba en mi escritorio. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me escondí detrás de la puerta. Cuando entró y caminó hasta cerca de mí cama, me acerqué lentamente y se lo partí en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —gritó una voz que yo conocía perfectamente.

—¿Derek?

Él me sonrió y se desmayó sobre mi cama.

Después de diez minutos, él recobró el sentido.

—Hola, dormilón.

—Aura… —susurró.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sentó.

—Me duele la cabeza, pero voy a estar bien.

—Lo siento mucho —Tomé su mano—. Perdóname.

—Está bien —dijo—.Fue mi culpa, yo te asusté.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

Reímos al unisonó. Pero al instante, recordé que he pasado días ocultándome para no hablar con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… me encontré con tus padres en el centro y me dijeron que ibas a estar aquí —continuó—, así que vine para hablar contigo.

—Oh, ¿Y por qué entraste así?

—Como vi que tu puerta estaba abierta pasé.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamé—. Mis padres salieron tan apurados porque se les estaba haciendo tarde, así que se habrán olvidado de cerrar.

—Sí, seguro pasó eso.

—Tuve mucha suerte de que hayas sido tú, quien vio la puerta así.

—Aura —Se puso tenso.

—¿Si?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estamos hablando —dije.

—No. Quiero hablar en serio.

Asentí.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera de muelle? —preguntó con amargura.

—No lo sé, estaba aterrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué —dije.

—Nuestra amistad nunca terminara, pero no me puedes negar que algo nos está pasando.

—Derek…

—Sé que te gusto —murmuró.

—Eso es mentira.

Se acercó un poco más.

—No te creo

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Acarició mi mejilla y me besó.

—Bueno, creo que estaba en lo cierto —Sonrió con la mitad de la boca.

Por supuesto, que estaba en lo cierto. Yo amaba a ese chico con todo mi corazón.

—¿Aura, que pasa?

—¿Qué significo ese beso? —pregunté ingenuamente.

—Qué yo también te quiero.

25 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

El sol recién se estaba asomando entre las nubes cuando yo me desperté. Mis pensamientos me habían estado atormentando toda la maldita noche. No me permitían descansar unas pocas horas más. Por lo tanto, me levanté a desayunar algo liviano para poder hacer mi rutina de ejercicio en la playa.

Unas pocas horas después, cuando estaba volviendo de hacer ejercicio, recibí un WhatsApp de Fabiana:

9:30 PM

Fabiana acaba de irse a su casa. Casi le dio un ataque cardíaco cuando le conté todo lo que pasó con Derek y conmigo.

—Amiga, te extrañé tanto. ¿Cómo estás?

Fabiana me abrazó.

—Hola, yo también. Estoy bien por suerte, ¿y tú?

—Súper. ¿Qué era lo que no me podías contar por WhatsApp?

—Es mejor que te sientes —Le recomendé.

—Está bien, creo que esto va a ser algo fuerte. Así que… ¿Qué pasa?

—Derek me besó —Tiré la bomba y me alejé.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo fue? —gritó—.Dime que esta vez no saliste corriendo.

Era imposible que ella supiera ese pequeñísimo detalle.

—¿Cómo sabes que salí corriendo?

—Yo lo sé todo, mi querida. Pero no me cambies de tema y dime cómo fue.

—Estábamos hablando en un muelle que me llevó a conocer y luego me besó —expliqué.

—¡Dios! Al fin ese chico dejó de ser tan ciego —exclamó—, espera… ¿te dijo algo? Dime que no se arrepintió porque lo mataré.

—No pudo decirme mucho porque salí corriendo. Y después me estuve ocultando —murmuré.

—¿Por qué? Digo, amas a ese chico. Te besa, sales corriendo y luego te ocultas. ¿Por lo menos intento hablar contigo?

—¿Soy una idiota, No? —dije—.Me mandó un mensaje el cual no respondí.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero ayer vino.

—¿No le cerraste la puerta en la cara, no? —preguntó Fabiana.

—No, pero hice algo peor.

—Aura, ¿qué hiciste? —Suspiró—. Dime que ese algo no incluye un hospital, porque si no has perdido a ese chico para siempre.

—Odio que me conozcas tanto. Le partí mi jarrón favorito en la cabeza.

Sonreí.

—¿En serio? ¿Derek, está bien? —preguntó—. Espera, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Él está bien, creo. Es que entró a casa como un ladrón y me asusté mucho.

—¿No pudo tocar la puerta como una persona normal? —Se tapó la boca para no reírse.

—Es que estaba abierta. Pero esa es otra historia, así que no me preguntes.

—Mmm, bueno. ¿Entonces, que paso después?

—Me dijo que me quería…

Suspiré con tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa, amiga? —preguntó.

—No quiero sufrir.

—Es imposible saber si vas a sufrir o no, pero puede ser que todo salga bien y los dos sean felices. No te cierres, Aura.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

26 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Ha sido el día más lindo desde que el verano comenzó. Y por suerte lo pude pasar con Derek. El sol radiante entre las nubes y una brisa fresca hacia que nuestros cabellos se alborotaran, mientras nosotros caminábamos sobre las vías del tren abandonadas

—Me gusta mucho aquí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Siempre es tan tranquilo.

—Eso es verdad.

Se detuvo e hizo seña para que nos sentáramos. Y debo decir que las vías estaban ardiendo como el infierno.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro —dije.

—¿Desde cuándo sientes cosas por mí?

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

—No hagas preguntas de la cuales no quieres saber la respuesta.

Derek rio.

—Bueno. Pero yo sí quiero saber —dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano— ¿Me lo vas a decir?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero hacer algo más interesante —dije con voz seductora—. ¿Algo cómo qué?

Se inclinó hacia mí para besarme.

—Mmm, podríamos seguir caminando.

—Sí, es una gran idea —Se levantó y me ayudó para que yo lo hiciera lo mismo —. Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que me contestes otra pregunta.

—Está bien.

—¿Todas esas frases de canciones de amor que posteabas en tu Facebook eran dedicadas a mí? —me preguntó.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—A lo mejor.

27 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Esto es un completo desastre, Dios mío. Joshua está súper enojado conmigo por no haberle contado nada de lo que ha pasado con Derek en estos días. Al parecer, él y Fabiana se reunieron anoche a cenar juntos. Y en algún momento de la noche, a ella se le escapó todo.

Estaba mirando un programa de televisión con papá, cuando sonó el tono que le había puesto a Joshua para reconocer sus mensajes:

Estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿puedes salir?

Contesté inmediatamente:

Claro :)

Dejé el celular sobre el sofá y salí.

—Hola, Joshu —Lo abracé.

—Hola.

Él no me devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté

—Mal, ¿y tú?

—¿Qué sucedió, amigo? —Comencé a preocuparme.

—No me digas amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dije confundida.

Apretó los dientes.

—Porque tú no me consideras tú amigo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? —Lo miré.

—Porque si lo hicieses me hubieras contado que Derek te besó —dijo exasperado.

Mierda. Cómo pude haberme olvidado de contarle.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunté

—Anoche Fabiana lo mencionó cuando estábamos cenando. Ella creía que yo sabía —murmuró—. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos. Joshua, perdóname.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

Se alejó caminando en la oscuridad.

28 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Me siento terriblemente mal.

29 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Me siento tan aliviada por lo que pasó esta mañana, pero creo que voy a matar al maldito mentiroso de Joshua.

Hoy, cuando desperté escuche unas voces que hablaban casi susurrando, así que baje a la planta baja de la casa a ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando lo hice, vi que Joshua estaba solo en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días, perra —me saludó con una gran sonrisa—. Tu papá acaba de irse a trabajar.

—¿Joshua?

—Siéntate —Hizo seña para que tomara asiento a su lado—.Te preparé un licuado de frutilla y unos Scones de arándanos.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Joshua.

—No. Es solo que no entiendo.

—¿El qué no entiendes, dulzura? —Juntó las cejas y sonrió.

—No entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí y tan temprano.

—Vine a compartir un buen desayuno con mi mejor amiga —dijo él en su tono más cortés.

—Eso es genial, pero… ¿tú no estabas enojado conmigo?

Soltó una carcajada.

—Fue una pequeña broma, querida.

—¿Qué? —grité.

—No grites que tu mamá sigue durmiendo —dijo.

—¿Cómo qué fue una broma?

—Sí.

—Explícamelo ya —exigí.

—Yo sabía todo antes de que se le escapara a Fabiana.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Fruncí el ceño

—¿Recuerdas ese día qué te invite a ver una película, que proyectaban en mi escuela, y que tú me dijiste que estabas enferma?

Asentí.

—Sí.

—Bueno. No te creí —continuó—. Por eso me quedé contigo para que me cuentes la verdad, y como no lo hiciste leí tu diario.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —volví a gritar.

—Sé que estuve mal en hacer eso… pero estaba preocupado —Se levantó de la silla.

—Te voy a matar —bromee.

—No. No lo harás —Me abrazó.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo estreché más hacia mí.

—No vuelvas hacer una cosa así conmigo —le supliqué.

—Aura, no llores —dijo mientras me apartaba un poco para mirarme—. No quería que te sientas así. Perdóname.

—Te quiero, tonto.

—Y yo a ti, tontita.

30 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana y yo fuimos invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños del primo de Derek, que hace mañana por la noche en la playa.

—Aura, ¿Estarás libre mañana por la noche?

—Mmm, supongo que sí —dije—. ¿Por qué?

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bruno, y me dijo que podía invitar a algunos amigos.

—¿Quién es Bruno? —pregunté confusa.

—Es mi primo.

Me dedicó una bella media sonrisa.

—Oh. ¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? —susurré.

—Claro —se limitó a decir.

—Bueno. Por supuesto que voy a ir.

Lo abracé.

—Fabiana también está invitada —dijo Derek.

—Genial. ¿Le aviso? —Lo solté y tomé mi celular.

—No. Ya le avise hoy cuando me la encontré en la peluquería.

—¿Peluquería? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Fui a buscar a Emma.

Él rió sin ganas.

—¿Sabes que podría hacerte muchas bromas por lo que has dicho? —Se me escapó una risita.

—Cállate y bésame —ordenó.

Asentí e hice caso a su petición.

—Antes de que me olvidé —recordó—. La fiesta es en la playa y es de disfraces.

—¿Disfraces?

—Sí —contestó tomándome de la mano.

—Va ser imposible conseguir un disfraz en tan poco tiempo.

Derek rió y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—No subestimes tu poder.

31 de enero

**_Querido diario:_**

Esta mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para ir corriendo a la tienda de disfraces, y así conseguir algo bonito que ponerme para la fiesta de esta noche. Pero la alarma de mi celular nunca sonó, por lo tanto me terminé despertando a las doce del mediodía.

Sin embargo, tengo la suerte de tener una madre tan maravillosa, que me improvisó un bellísimo traje de unicornio con uno de sus vestidos favoritos de gasa bicolor, y una bincha con un cuerno dorado de juguete de cuando yo era pequeña. No era lo que había soñado para esta noche, pero sin dudas es genial.

—¿Qué tal luzco?

—Pareces un ángel, cariño.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Mamá, soy un unicornio —protesté.

—Un unicornio angelical.

2:30 AM

Acabo de llegar de la fiesta, estuvo tan formidable como me la había imaginado. La playa estaba completamente repleta de chicos y chicas con unos disfraces súper fabulosos. Lo único malo es que Fabiana no pudo ir. Pero debo decir que el momento que más me gustó de la noche, fue cuando Derek me presentó a su primo Bruno.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué estás vestido?

—¡Primo! —exclamó—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que tú, imposible.

—Eso es verdad —bromeó.

—Bueno, dime de qué estás vestido.

Bruno resopló.

—¿No es obvio?, John Lennon.

—Oh, claro.

—Como sea… ¿no me vas a presentar a la bella dama? —dijo, clavando su mirada en mi.

—Oh, discúlpame —dijo Derek—. Aura, él es mi primo Bruno.

—Encantada.

—Primo —le dijo—. Ella es aura, mi novia.

Me quedé totalmente petrificada.

—¿Lo soy?

—¿Quieres serlo? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí y lo besé.

—Se ha armado una pareja —Bruno comenzó a aplaudir—. Y es un gusto conocerte, Prima.


	7. FEBRERO

07 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Creo que me estoy muriendo de amor. Derek ya me está causando caries de tan dulce que es conmigo. Esta mañana me despertó con el más hermoso y delicado ramo de tulipanes blancos, que haya visto en mi vida entera.

—Aura.

Escuche un susurro en mi odio.

—Derek —Entreabrí mis ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a darte una sorpresita.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Sí. Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

Los cerré.

—Espero que te guste —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo abrirlos?

—Sí.

Al abrirlos lo vi a él con un ramo de tulipanes blancos entre sus manos.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Derek son realmente bellísimos —susurre con una gran sonrisa—. Pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste flores?

—Nena, hoy cumplimos una semana juntos —me dijo Derek.

—Tienes razón.

Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

—No llores y abrázame.

08 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Amaneció lloviendo otra vez. Me parece que me quedaré todo el santo día acostada mirando mis series americanas.

09 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Estoy extremadamente contenta, porque mi queridísima madre consiguió un par de entradas para ir a ver nuestra banda favorita de soul. Lo más increíble de todo es que ya estaban prácticamente agotadas para el único show que hacen, o sea el de esta noche. Pero aun así la ella las pudo obtener antes de que se acabaran totalmente.

—Mira lo que dejé sobre la mesa.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la mesita ratonera del living.

—Tú estás bromeando jodidamente conmigo —grité cuando vi las entradas para el show.

—No —Ella me dedicó una bella sonrisa—. Me pasé toda la mañana haciendo una interminable cola, pero las conseguí.

Corrí y la abracé muy pero muy fuerte.

11:00 PM

El concierto estuvo totalmente asombroso. Incluso cuando mamá subió al escenario para cantar junto a la vocalista de la banda. Cantó muy feo la pobre, pero bueno fue con sentimiento y eso es lo que realmente importa. Ella se veía muy feliz en ese momento.

—¿Qué tal canté, hija?

—Bueno… no tienes una gran voz —murmuré—. Pero estuviste bastante bien.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Pero te divertiste, No? —pregunté

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Exclamó sonriendo.

—Eso es lo que realmente importa —le dije—. Divertirse haciendo lo que a uno le gusta.

—Claro —dijo mamá—. Pero ahora vámonos a casa, porque tú futuro hermano o hermana me está reclamando comida en este preciso momento.

—Vamos. No hay que hacer esperar al bebé.

_11:50 PM_

Mi Dios santísimo. Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá casi atraviesa las paredes de la casa por llegar rápido a la heladera. La cual obviamente unos pocos segundos después ya estuvo completamente vacía. Me parece que ella realmente estaba muy hambrienta.

—Mamá, ¿quedó algo de comida para mí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, corazón —Se encogió de hombros—.Pero ahora la comida es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —refunfuñé.

Mamá pensó por un corto momento.

—¿Te pido una pizza? —preguntó.

Resoplé.

—Bueno. Que sea de tamaño familiar y con mucha mozzarella.

—Tranquila, ya llamo a la pizzería.

10 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!

11 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Mis padres me despertaron a las ocho de la mañana cantándome el feliz cumpleaños y con una gran y deliciosa torta de chocolate.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

Mamá me abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias.

Sonreí.

—Felices dieciocho, mi princesa —dijo papá acercándome la torta.

—Gracias, papá.

—Siempre serás nuestra pequeña —Besó mi mejilla.

Lo miré y respiré profundo para poder contener mis lágrimas.

—Siempre.

_10:30 PM_

Casi me muero cuando me enteré de que mis amigos, me habían organizado una mini fiesta en el jardín de mi casa. Pero a pesar de eso me divertí mucho en ella, porque fue una reunión muy cálida con las personas que más quiero.

La estaba pasando genial en el karaoke cantando junto a Joshua, hasta que comencé a sentirme muy sedienta, por lo tanto entre a la cocina para buscar algo refrescante. Pero cuando lo hice, algo llamó mucho mi atención. Derek estaba completamente solo, sentado en el sofá de mi living.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejé mi bebida sobre la mesa y me acerqué a él.

—Aura.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? —pregunté.

Le di una palmadita en el hombro.

—Nada. Estaba pensando —me contestó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Pensando?

—Sí.

—¿En qué? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—En cómo darte tú regalo —musitó con una voz suave.

—¿Regalo? —Arqueé una ceja.

Él parpadeó.

—Sí. Y no me digas que no era necesario.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien.

—Espero que te guste —Sonrió torpemente—, porque me pasé la semana entera buscando algo perfecto para ti.

—Derek… —Me interrumpió poniéndome una cajita entre mis manos.

—Ábrelo.

Asentí. Cuando abrí el pequeño estuche turquesa, no puede creer lo que estaba viendo. El dulce de Derek, me había regalado un hermoso dije que simula ser un libro. Y en la parte del frente está delicadamente grabada la palabra Diary, que en español significa diario. Cómo te debes imaginar, mi querido diario, esto tiene mucho significado para mí.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ansioso.

—Me encantó, gracias.

Lo abracé y un par de lágrimas se me escaparon.

—¿Por qué el mini diario?

—Yo vivo observándote —Sonrió—. Y siempre te veo con un diario íntimo acuestas. A sí que, me supuse que esto era lo que más te representaba.

—Es realmente perfecto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Oye, volvamos a la fiesta.

—Buena idea —Me levanté y lo arrastré conmigo.

_11:45 PM_

Ni te puedes imaginar lo que ha pasado un rato antes de que terminara la fiesta. Bruno, él simpático primo de Derek, vino hace una hora aproximadamente para saludarme y desearme feliz cumpleaños. Claramente, le exigí que se quedara a compartir con nosotros un rato más, y por suerte él me hizo caso.

En un momento veo que Fabiana viene corriendo como una loca hacia donde yo estaba y me arrastra dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —grité.

—¿Quién es ese chico con el que estabas hablando?

—Es Bruno, el primo de Derek —dije—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te acuerdas… —continuó—,que te había comentado, que me había fascinado por un chico que viajó conmigo y que nunca le pregunté el nombre?

Asentí muy lentamente.

—Es él —dijo apretándome la mano.

—Mi santo Dios —exclamé.

—Lo mismo digo.

12 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Anoche me quedé muy preocupada por Fabiana. Se había ido de la fiesta sin decirme nada, y cuando me di cuenta le mandé un mensaje preguntando si estaba bien. Pero ella nunca me los respondió. Así que te puedes imaginar cómo me puse.

Esta mañana cuando desperté, automáticamente tomé mi celular y le mandé un WhatsApp:

13 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

En la plaza obtuve la aprobación de Emma, para ser la novia de su hermano. Es una dulce esa nena.

—¿Sabes que soy la novia de tu hermano?

La columpié un poco más alto.

—Sí —Me miró—. El me lo contó.

—¿Y qué opinas?

Ella se puso a pensar por un segundo.

—Me encanta que estén juntos —Sonrió.

—¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Sí —Se bajó del columpio—. Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo.

Asentí y me senté en su lugar.

—Es que me caes muy bien —Para su suerte yo no peso mucho, así que no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para mecerme.

—Tú también me caes bien.

—Eres muy diferente a las antiguas novias de él —dijo ella—. Eres como de edición limitada. Se nota que realmente lo quieres.

—Sí. Lo quiero.

Sonreí tontamente.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró—, porque yo quiero que cuiden mucho a mi hermano.

—Siempre he querido lo mismo.

Emma suspiró.

—Sabes, él es muy sensible. Sufre mucho cuando está enamorado.

—Lo sé. Lo he visto muy mal por Sally —dije en voz baja.

Ella asintió tristemente.

14 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Estoy un poco triste. Hoy es el día de San Valentín y lo tendré que pasar sola, porque Derek se fue anoche de viaje para visitar a su abuela.

_3:30 PM_

Derek acaba de mandarme un mensaje.

Feliz día de San Valentín, hermosa.

Me quedé observando el mensaje por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que decidí responderle:

Derek, Feliz día. :)

Mi celular volvió a zumbar:

Te estoy extrañando.

Le contesté:

Yo mucho más. Pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

Demoró en responderme:

Bien.

Pregunté:

¿Cómo estás?

Me respondió:

Bien, cansado. ¿Y tú?

Contesté:

Muy bien. :)

Me escribió:

Me alegro, Aura.

Le pregunté:

¿Qué haces?

Contestó:

Estoy por ayudar a mi abuela a limpiar su jardín. ¿Y tú?

Respondí:

Ay, tú eres muy tierno. Yo estoy por leer un libro.

Mi celular zumbó otra vez:

Sí, soy una ternura.

Escribí:

Qué presumido eres, por Dios.

Me respondió al instante:

Pero tú me quieres así de presumido y todo.

Me reí y contesté:

Tienes razón.

Mandó un último mensaje:

Aura, me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

Respondí:

Bueno. Te quiero más.

_9:30 PM_

Hace un rato estaba recostada sobre él sofá de mi living leyendo un libro, que me había prestado mi prima hace un par de semanas. Pero en un momento tuve que dejarlo, porque alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta. Eran Fabiana y Bruno que acababan llegar del centro comercial, porque habían ido a ver una comedia romántica que estrenaba en el cine de allí.

—¿Cómo has pasado este día, mi querida amiga?

Fabiana se sentó junto a mí.

—Sola —Reí sin ganas.

—¿Cómo qué sola? —preguntó Bruno muy sorprendido—, ¿Y Derek?

—Anoche tuvo que viajar para visitar a su abuela.

Bruno arqueó una ceja y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Nada.

—Bruno, dime qué pasa —exigí.

—Mi primo está aquí en la ciudad —susurró—. Hoy estuvo almorzando en casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me mintió? —grité.

—Aura…

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bruno, él me mintió —le dije.

Mi amiga trataba de tranquilizarme apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Amiga, tranquila.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Tienes que entender que para él debe ser difícil pasar el día de los enamorados con otra chica que no sea… —se interrumpió.

Mantuve la voz en calma.

—Otra chica que no sea Sally.

—Lo siento. Pero él estuvo tres años con ella y hace muy poco terminaron la relación.

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Te entiendo —dije—. Y lo entiendo… creo que me pasaría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—¿Le vas a decir algo? —Fabiana preguntó.

Suspiré.

—No.

—Creo que será lo mejor —Él me sonrió.

Asentí.

15 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Anoche no pude dormir nada. Me pasé pensando en que hubiese sido nuestro primer día de los enamorados juntos. Pero no, él prefirió mentir y esconderse de mí. Y aunque me duela en el alma lo comprendo, porque sé que yo nunca podré llegar a ser tan importante para él, como ella lo fue.

17 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Derek supuestamente volvió ayer. Y pasó todo el día junto a mí, porque se creyó que yo estaba mal. Pero bueno, por lo menos compensó él tiempo que hubiésemos paso ese día.

—Bonita —Derek me abrazó fuerte mente.

Lo aparté de mí con un empujoncito.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Te noto un poco extraña —dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—Es que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien —mentí.

No podía decirle que yo sabía que me había mentido. No quería volver abrir esa maldita herida que Sally dejó en su frágil corazón.

—¿Qué te pasa, nena?

Me miró con sus bellos ojos almendrados.

—Creo que asoleé mucho ayer —dije bajando la mirada. No me gustaba mentirle.

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo no veo que estés muy bronceada.

—Recuerda que mí piel es muy blanca —dije—. Así es difícil que tome color.

—Sí…, tienes razón.

Sonrió.

—¿Quieres que me quede todo el día cuidándote? —me preguntó él.

—Sí.

18 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Cada vez que me quedo mirándolo, me doy cuenta que me enamoro un poco más de él. Y pensaba que eso era imposible.

19 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Tú no puedes imaginar cuanto amé a Derek hoy. Él vino esta tarde a casa a pedirme encarecidamente, que lo acompañara a Cueva de tinta para hacerse un tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Al final le dije que no lo haría, porque no estaba de acuerdo en que se haga una cosa de esas en su cuerpo. Pero después de haberme rogado por media hora, me terminó convenciendo. Y lo acompañé.

Cuando llegamos la sala de tatuajes estaba repleta de gente, por lo tano tuvimos que esperar alrededor de una hora para que fuera el turno de Derek. Y cuando por fin nos tocó, una chica nos hizo pasar a una habitación donde estaba la persona que le haría el tatuaje. Derek se acostó sobre una camilla que allí había, y yo me senté en un banquito al lado suyo.

Después de unos pocos minutos la frase My Savior estaba tatuada sobre piel.

—¿Te gusta mi tatuaje?

—Sí. Pero sigo manteniendo mi postura —susurré.

—Pero te gustó —Comenzó a bailar extrañamente a mí alrededor.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué infantil eres! —exclamé

De un tirón me trajo hacia él.

—¿Lo soy? —Me miró y sonrió muy seductoramente.

Detesto con toda mis fuerzas que él haga eso, porque sabe muy bien que es una de mis malditas debilidades.

—Sí, si lo eres.

—Tal vez tengas razón —Me soltó.

—Siempre tengo razón.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—Después él presumido soy yo —Hizo una mueca graciosa.

Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas.

—Pero debo admitir que sí me gustó —dije.

—Eso es fantástico, porque me lo hice pensando en vos.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué?

—Sí.

La bella sonrisa de Derek se fue desvaneciendo muy lentamente.

—A mi me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos.

Asentí tristemente.

—Y cuando estas así de roto, toda tu vida se convierte en una maldita oscuridad —Suspiró—. Me sentía totalmente perdido.

Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon.

—Pero a pesar de eso tuve muchísima suerte —secó mis lágrimas con su pulgar—, porque te tuve siempre a mi lado ayudándome a salir de las tinieblas.

Apoyé mi rostro sobre su ancho pecho.

—Derek… haría cualquier cosa para verte sonreír —Lo miré con ternura.

La boca de Derek se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú salvaste mi corazón. Eres mi salvadora.

20 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Joshua me llevó a pasar un buen rato a un parque de diversiones, que abrieron la semana pasada. La pasamos súper bien.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? —pregunté arrastrándolo a la fila—. Quiero subirme otra vez a la montaña rusa.

—Ve tú —musitó—. Yo me quedo aquí esperándote.

—¿Estás muy mareado, No?

Asintió.

21 febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana y Bruno están juntos. No puedo estar más feliz por ellos.

22 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Quiero que mi relación con Derek perdure. Él me hace tan bien.

23 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Pasé un momento muy feo esta tarde. Como mañana es el cumpleaños de Emma, la hermanita pequeña de Derek. Fui a su casa a ayudarlo a él y a su madre, con las cosas que estaban preparando para la fiesta.

Cuando llegué me dijeron que ya tenían casi todo listo. Que solo les faltaba solucionar el problema con el postre, porque Emma estaba encaprichada que quería que sirvan helado casero antes de comer la torta. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con ella, pero el gran inconveniente que tenían, era que ninguno de la casa sabía cómo hacerlo.

Al escuchar lo que me contaban, inmediatamente recordé que mi abuela solía hacerme helado de frutilla y chocolate, cuando era más pequeña. Así que no dudé en llamarla para que me explicara cómo hacerlo.

Después de dos horas, ya teníamos todo preparado para mañana.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por tú ayuda?

Me abrazó fuertemente.

—Mmm —Pensé por un momento—. Tal vez, prestándome uno de tus libros de Stephan Keng.

Sonreí.

—Claro. Ve y toma el que quiera.

Me apartó el pelo de los ojos y me besó en la mejilla.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Están en mí estantería, junto a mis trofeos de futbol.

Me soltó.

—Bueno, ya vuelvo.

Fui corriendo a su habitación. Casi me muero de un infarto al ver el desastre que había. Pero bueno, no le di mucha importancia porque es algo muy común en un chico. Así que solo me ocupé de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Desgraciadamente, además de hallar el libro también encontré una foto en la cual estaban él y Sally. Al verla sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba. Se veían tan felices y enamorados.

—¿Aura, pudiste encontrar el libro?

Derek entró en la habitación.

—Sí —Asentí mientras secaba mis lágrimas para que no las notara.

Caminó hacia la esquina donde yo estaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí.

Escondí rápidamente la foto detrás de mí.

—Nada, Derek —dije con mi voz entrecortada.

Me alejé un poco.

—No me mientas. Estabas llorando.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No lo estaba.

—No soy estúpido —dijo.

Él parecía desesperado.

¿Qué pasa, linda? —me preguntó.

Lo miré por unos largos segundos, y le mostré la foto que tenía entre mis manos.

—Eso me pasa.

La miró y instantáneamente levanto su mirada hacia mí.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó.

—Estaba entre las páginas del libro —dije—. Cuando lo abrí la foto cayó al piso.

Mis lágrimas brotaron otra vez.

—Aura… es viejísima la foto. No te pongas de este modo.

—¿Por qué aún la tienes guardada?

—Porque hace meses que no toco ese libro —explicó—, así que me olvidé que la seguía teniendo entre mis cosas.

Me costó mucho poder mirarlo.

—Perdóname por haberme puesto así.

—Tranquila, te entiendo.

Me atrajo hacía él para poder abrazarme.

24 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

La fiesta estuvo muy bonita. Emma lucia como una princesita.

25 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana piensa que no tendría que haberme puesto mal cuando vi la foto, porque ya hace tiempo que ellos terminaron su relación. Y también que yo tengo que estar más segura de lo que él siente por mí.

26 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Derek es el único que me puede sacar una sonrisa.

27 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Mis abuelos vinieron a pasar el día conmigo. Son tan tiernos.

28 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Acabo de terminar el libro que mi novio me prestó.

29 de febrero

**_Querido diario:_**

Estoy un poco bastante preocupada por Derek. Como hacía dos días que él no daba señal de vida, fui hasta su casa para ver si todo estaba bien. Cuando su mamá me abrió la puerta, me pidió que por favor vaya hasta la habitación Derek para hablar con él. Porque no ha querido salir de allí en muchísimas horas, y parece que ha vuelto a fumar. Me quedé helada al oír eso, porque no lo podía creer. Yo nunca supe de que él alguna vez haya fumado.

—Hola.

Golpeé a su puerta para que me abriera.

—¿Aura? —preguntó del otro lado.

—Sí.

Velozmente la abrió.

—Hola —me saludó mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo.

—Hola.

Besó mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Bien —le contesté —. ¿Y vos?

Suspiró.

—Genial.

—No sabía que fumabas —protesté.

—Sí, solo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso?

—Por nada en especial.

—Mmm, está bien.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Pero no lo hagas más —supliqué—. Es malo para tu salud.

Él me sonrió tiernamente.

—Maldición, eres muy tierna.

—Solo quiero tú bien.


	8. MARZO

**MARZO**

01 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Me quiero morir. En cinco días comienzo las clases.

02 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Recién he llegado de pasar una tarde maravillosa. Bruno organizó una fogata en la playa para poder divertirnos con todos nuestros amigos, y también para ir despidiéndonos de nuestras vacaciones. Pero aparte de eso estoy contenta, porque nos tomaron a Derek y a mí nuestra primera foto.

—Salieron súper adorables —Fabiana se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Eh? —La miré.

—Les tomé una fotografía a Derek y a ti.

Ella sonrió.

—¿En qué momento? —pregunté.

—Cuando estaban besándose —dijo.

—¡Fabiana!

—Quiero verla —Joshua se tiró arriba nuestro.

Fabiana sacó su celular del pequeño bolsillo de su short y nos enseñó la foto.

—Sí —dijo Joshua — Salieron muy tiernos.

—Dios mío, cuanta ternura —Bruno bromeó—. Primo, ven conmigo quiero traer más leña.

Derek fulminó a su primo con la mirada.

—Salimos bien —Besó mi mejilla y se levantó para ir detrás de su primo.

Mi amiga esperó a que Derek esté lo bastante lejos para volver hablar

—Ya la subí a Facebook.

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Está bien —Sonreí.

—Y adivina quién acaba de ponerle me gusta en la foto —dijo Fabiana revisando su celular otra vez

—¿Sally? —pregunté.

Ella asintió con mala gana.

03 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Fui a casa de Derek porque me lo había pedido por mensaje de texto, un par de horas antes. Pero cuando llegue a su casa, su madre me dijo que no estaba. Lo que me pareció realmente raro porque él no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Querida.

La mamá de Derek abrió la puerta.

—Señora Morris, ¿Derek se encuentra aquí?

—Acaba de irse.

—Qué extraño —exclamé—. Él me dijo que viniera a esta hora.

Ella bajó la mirada con amargura.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Pasa —hizo seña para que entrara a la casa—. Así charlamos más tranquilas.

Asentí y caminé hacia el living.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té? ¿Café? —preguntó cortésmente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

—Bueno.

Se sentó junto a mí.

—Señora… ¿qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Y eso me preocupa bastante.

Resopló por la frustración.

—Hace unos cuantos días que lo veo extraño, y me da pavor que vuelva con su problema con los cigarrillos

—¿Problema? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—Aura, mi hijo sufre de tabaquismo —dijo ella.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

—Es así, mi niña —dijo con voz quebrada—. Hace tres años que fuma de esa forma.

—Yo nunca lo había visto… claro, hasta el otro día.

—Cuando Sally lo abandonó él dejo de hacerlo —Suspiró profundamente—. Pero ahora no sé qué pasa.

—Me está queriendo decir que ella era la culpable.

—No sé si culpable, pero ella lo dejaba muy nervioso.

Apretó los labios.

—Él me prometió que no lo volvería hacer —dije tratando de animarla.

—Ojala sea así.

04 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Con mis amigos pasamos todo el día bajo el rayo del sol, porque queríamos estar un poco más bronceados, antes de que las clases comiencen. Pero me parece que no nos hizo ningún efecto.

05 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

No sé si estar decepcionada o extremadamente enojada. Esta tarde había salido con Joshua a comprar algunos regalitos para el bebé, que mamá está esperando. Pero el tiempo se nos pasó volando, así que ambos decidimos que era mejor ir a casa antes de que se oscurezca mucho más.

De un momento para el otro, mi querido amigo me pegó un fuerte codazo en el brazo.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Mira —Señaló a la plaza de enfrente.

—¿Qué pasa con la plaza?

—¿Ese no es tu novio? —preguntó mirándome.

Miré hacia el lugar donde Joshua seguía señalando. Y sí, era Derek el que estaba sentado sobre un banco en la esquina de la plaza.

—Sí, es él —dije afirmando—. Espérame… ya vuelvo.

—Claro.

Dejé a su lado las bolsas de las compras que había hecho. Y sin dudar, crucé la calle para encontrarme con mi novio.

—Derek…

Él levantó la mirada hacía mí.

—Aura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo exasperado—. Me estas siguiendo, ¿no es así?

Lo miré sorprendida.

—No. Estaba caminando hacía mi casa y luego te vi.

—¿Por qué no seguiste tú camino? No ves que es peligroso que andes sola por la oscuridad.

Me quedé congelada.

—Solo quería saber si estabas bien —susurré.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes —dijo él, mientras guardaba un paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Estuviste fumando.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—Tú me habías prometido que… —me interrumpió.

—No soy bueno cumpliendo promesas —dijo irónicamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Te puedes ir?

—Derek…

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó.

Mis mejillas ardían de la rabia.

—Está bien —Me levanté del banco.

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía para alejarme de él. No quería que me vea llorar.

—Aura, espera —Derek gritó. Estaba corriendo para alcanzarme.

—¿Qué?

Me tomó del brazo.

—Perdóname. Soy un idiota… no tendría que haberte hablado de esa forma.

—Sí, lo eres —le grité.

—¿Me disculpas? —preguntó mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, Aura —suplicó.

Sabía que sus disculpas eran sinceras. Pero también todo el amor que siento, no me permitían estar enojada él.

—Vamos. Les voy a preparar a Joshua y a ti una deliciosa pizza.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias, nena.

Apreté los labios.

—¿Estas decepcionada de mí?

Asentí con tristeza.

_11:35 PM_

Después de que los chicos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, recibí un mensaje de texto de Fabiana.

Tu novio es un idiota.

Respondí:

¿Te enteraste?

Escribió:

Por supuesto.

Contesté:

:(

Fabiana me respondió con una pregunta:

¿Qué le pasa? Me está preocupando.

Contesté:

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Imagínate cómo estoy yo.

Mi celular zumbó al momento:

Lo sé. Cambiemos de tema… ¿paso mañana por tu casa para ir a la escuela?

Había tratado de olvidar que mañana comenzaban las clases:

No me lo recuerdes.

Contestó.

Volvemos al infierno.

Respondí a su acertado mensaje:

Exactamente. Pero te espero mañana para ir juntas.

Contestó:

Que duermas bien.

Respondí por última vez:

Igual tú, amiga.

06 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

No puedo creer que hoy vaya a comenzar mi último año de escuela secundaria. Dios mío, el tiempo sí que ha pasado rápido. Pero bueno espero que todo salga bien, y que sea un año muy bueno. Y estoy muy segura que lo será.

_4:30 PM_

Estoy de vuelta. Las clases de hoy terminaron muy temprano porque aún están organizando nuestros horarios. Tengo los mismos profesores del año pasado, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Pero tal vez, tendré que prestar más atención a las materias nuevas que decidieron agregarnos.

_5:30 PM_

Diario, me estaba olvidando completamente de contarte algo. Sally ha vuelto a la ciudad. Y tengo que admitir que me puso muy incómoda volver a verla. Creo que el viaje le sentó bien, esta más espléndida que la última vez que la vi.

—Hola, Aura.

Sally se sentó junto a mí en unos de los recesos.

—Hola —saludé—, Sally.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sacó su teléfono celular de su pequeña mochila de cuero.

—Genial, ¿y tú? —le contesté.

—Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Sonrió.

—Cuéntame —Me miró a los ojos—. ¿Has pasado un buen verano?

—Sí, estuvo bien. ¿Y tú?

—Sí…—Hizo una pausa—. Pero no creo que haya sido tan bueno como el tuyo.

Instantáneamente comprendí por donde venía la cosa.

—Has estado viajando por toda Europa, así que dudo que mi verano se compare con el tuyo.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Aura, querida —dijo entre susurros—. No nos hagamos las desentendidas. Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

Asentí.

—Sí, lo sé. Y fue uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida.

Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Me lo imaginaba. Siempre estuviste enamorada de él.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Sally—. Te comprendo. Todo es mejor cuando él está cerca, ¿no es así?

—Así es —me limité a decir.

—Bueno, Aura —Se levantó—. Tengo que irme con mis amigas. Por lo tanto que tengas un hermoso día.

—Ve. Que te vaya bien.

07 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

No puedo estar más contenta. Ahora así puedo estar segura, que mi año será espectacular. Este mediodía, cuando estaba corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos de mi colegio, porque se me había hecho demasiado tarde. Puede llegar a ver a Joshua sentando en la sala de espera de la dirección. Claramente paré de correr, y fui hasta donde él estaba. Porque me estaba inquietando verlo ahí, ya que él no es estudiante del instituto.

—Joshua —Golpeé la ventana de sala para que él me viera.

Él me vio y rápidamente corrió a abrirme la puerta.

—Amorcito.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

Él parpadeó.

—Había pensado que estarías más feliz de verme.

—Lo estoy, Joshu. Pero no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Mi adorada, Aura —Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. A partir de hoy soy alumno de este instituto.

Quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Bromeas?

—No. Así que me tendrás que soportar todo él bendito año —dijo entre risitas.

—No me podrías haber dado una mejor noticia.

Me abalancé sobre él para poder abrazarlo.

—Bueno. Pero ahora dime por qué te cambiaste de escuela —Lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo hice porque quería compartir este año con mis amigas —dijo Joshua.

—Es muy dulce lo que dices…

Sonrió.

—Pero no te creo. ¿Me puedes decir la verdad?

Esa bonita sonrisa suya fue desapareciendo lentamente.

—Adam, mi ex novio va a mi antigua escuela —dijo entristecido.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno… él ahora tiene un novio nuevo —continuó—. El cual también estudia allí.

Lo miré y vi amargura en su mirada.

—No soportaré ver lo felices y enamorados que están.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo, no?

—Con todo mi ser —susurró.

No sabía qué decir. No quería causarle más dolor.

—Todo estará bien.

—Gracias, amiga —dijo él—. ¿Podrás mostrarme las instalaciones?

—Claro. Cuando termines de hablar con la directora lo haremos.

Joshua me abrazó fuertemente.

08 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy es el día internacional de la mujer.

09 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Derek vino a casa para ayudarme a cocinar algo rico para mis abuelos, que en cualquier momento aparecerán por la casa. Ellos están empecinados en conocer al muchacho, que se robó el corazón de su pequeña nieta.

_10:30 PM_

La cena acaba de terminar, todo ha salido genial. Y como yo me lo había imaginado, los abuelos adoraron a Derek. Ahora ellos ya se fueron a descansar a su hogar, y a mí me toca lavar los platos.

10 de marzo

_Querido diario:_

Me molesté bastante por el comentario que mi amigo hizo sobre Sally. Hoy estábamos sentados en nuestro salón de clases, esperando que la profesora de matemática llegara. Y así poder mostrarle los ejercicios que no nos habían salido. Pero en un momento entró Sally, e inmediatamente Fabiana hizo una pequeña observación acerca del vestuario que estaba llevando puesto.

—¿Por qué tiene venir vestida como una zorra?

Fabiana se sentó junto a Joshua y a mí.

—Es su estilo natural —dije riéndome.

—Es una…

Me miró conteniendo la risa.

—Una perra disimulada —Ambas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó Joshua.

—De Sally…

—¿La ex novia de Derek?

Ambas asentimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál es? —Se acomodó en el incómodo banco.

—Aquella —Señalé disimuladamente donde ella estaba parada.

Joshua se le quedó mirando por unos largos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Es muy bella —Él afirmó.

—¡Joshua!

Fabiana le pegó un codazo

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. Se apreciar la belleza de las mujeres.

—Linda pero mala.

—Sí… es linda —musité.

Joshua asintió con una sonrisa.

—Con razón Derek sufrió tanto —dijo

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Ahora sí que la has fastidiado, amigo mío —Fabiana lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

La expresión de mi amigo cambió.

—Ay, lo siento —Tomó mi mano—. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No —mentí.

17 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Perdóname por haberte tenido tan abandonado estos días. Pero realmente he tenido una semana súper atareada. En el colegio nos están dando muchas cosas para estudiar, y miles de trabajos prácticos para hacer. Recién ha comenzado el año escolar pero ya siento que mi cabeza está por explotar.

18 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Me quedaría toda la mañana en mi cama durmiendo. Pero tengo muchas que hacer el día de hoy.

19 de marzo

_**Querido diario:**_

Derek está más extraño de lo que ya estaba.

20 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Hoy Bruno ha interrumpido un momento muy importante y sagrado para mí. Cuando estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación para poder dormir una pequeña siesta. Ya que en toda la santa semana no pude pegar un ojo, por todas las cosas que los profesores nos dieron para estudiar. Mamá se apareció detrás de mí para avísame que en el living había una persona esperándome para hablar.

—¡Prima!

Bruno estaba sentado sobre el sofá del living.

—Hola, Bruno —saludé.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien —me respondió.

—Me alegro entonces.

—Gracias.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Necesito tu ayuda —exclamó.

—Espero que sea algo importante —dije riendo—. Porque por ti no puedo dormir mi siesta.

Él suspiró.

—Perdóname. Pero sí es muy importante.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Mañana cumplo un mes con Fabiana.

Asentí.

—Quiero regalarle algo lindo —Él me sonrió.

—Que tierno eres.

—Sí —dijo—.Pero mi problema es que no sé qué darle como regalo.

—Tienes que pensar en cosas que le gusten.

—¿Flores? —preguntó incrédulamente.

Lo miré horrorizada.

—Libros. Definitivamente tiene que ser uno o varios libros.

21 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Ha comenzado el otoño. Lo cual no me pone muy contenta, porque odio con toda mi alma el frio.

22 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Encontré a Derek hablando con Sally en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Y seguramente estarás pensando que me estoy muriendo de los celos. Bueno… estas en lo correcto. Pero sé que no tengo razones por las cuales ponerme de esta forma, ya que él está conmigo y no con ella. Sin embargo, la forma en que Sally lo mira me hace recordar mucho a los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella lo era todo para Derek, y yo solo una chica que compartía clases con él.

23 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Maldigo la hora en que fui tan estúpida, como para detenerme a conversar con Sally. Cuando estaba tomando todas mis pertenencias para poder emprender el camino a casa. Y así ser capaz de acompañar a mi querida madre a su cita con el obstetra. Sally salió de la nada para hacerme la vida imposible.

—Aura, espera por favor.

Era Sally corriendo detrás de mí.

—¿Qué pasa Sally? —pregunté mientras paraba de caminar.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Asentí.

—Bueno —me miró—. Vamos y sentémonos en los banquitos de afuera.

—Está bien.

Caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ambas nos sentamos en un banco largo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Rápido por favor —miré mi reloj porque se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde—. Tengo que acompañar a mi madre al obstetra.

—¿Amas a Derek?

Me sorprendió con su obvia pregunta.

—¿Bromeas conmigo? —susurré un poco irritada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que lo amo. Que siempre lo hice.

Ella suspiró teatralmente.

—Yo también lo hago —dijo.

—Bueno, de eso no estoy tan segura —musité.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No recuerdas que lo abandonaste? —Fruncí el entrecejo—. Rompiste su corazón.

—No me lo digas así.

Se movió nerviosa.

—Es la pura verdad.

—No quería lastimarlo —susurró—. Solo quería salir de esta maldita ciudad.

Puse los ojos en blanco al escucharla decir esa idiotez.

—No culpes a la ciudad por no saber qué es lo que realmente quieres.

—Sí que lo sé. Lo quiero a él conmigo —lo dijo muy segura.

—Lo siento, Sally. Pero ahora él está conmigo.

Parpadeó.

—Puede estar contigo pero nunca será tuyo completamente.

—Ni tuyo —repliqué

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Él alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?

Hubo un largo silencio de mi parte.

—Me lo imaginé.

24 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Me siento como una mierda por lo que Sally me dijo.

25 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Fabiana quiere matar a Sally.

26 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Me súper olvide de contarte que mamá está esperando un varoncito. Esto me hace sentir muy feliz.

27 de marzo

_**Querido diario:**_

Derek no deja de fumar y cada vez lo hace con más frecuencia. Me está desesperando tanto.

28 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Ha sido un muy mal día. No soporto más verlo tan mal a Derek.

29 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Ahora lo estoy comprendiendo todo. La misión que Sally tiene en este mundo es arruinarme la vida. Hoy estaba tan contenta y entusiasmada porque al fin ibas a salir con mis amigos, después de haber estado tantas semanas ocupados y nerviosos por las cosas del instituto. Así que nos decidimos en organizar una fantástica merienda en CoffeeLand, para pasar un muy buen momento todos juntos. Ya que nos convertimos en un grandioso grupo de amigos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos que Sally estaba sola fuera del local. Y parecía que estaba llorando. No puedo decir que esa escena fue premeditada, porque nadie sabía que iríamos allí, ya que fue de improvisto la organización. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que pasaría a continuación.

—¿Me esperan un segundo? —me preguntó.

Asentí con desgano.

—Ya vuelvo —fue corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Sally al verlo acercándose se abalanzó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y en ese mismo instante comencé a tener pensamientos asesinos para con ella.

—Vamos… no le des importancia —dijo Fabiana.

—Si fuera tan fácil…

Después de que pasaran unos eternos e insoportables veinticinco minutos, Derek se dignó a aparecer.

—Estoy de vuelta.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté mientras lo analizaba.

—Sí.

30 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Esto cada vez se está poniendo peor. Sally no deja de aparecerse en los lugares a los cuales voy con mi novio.

31 de marzo

**_Querido diario:_**

Me siento tan desesperada por no saber cómo ayudar a Derek. Lo encontré llorando en su jardín. Dios mío, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía ponerse así, tan triste y enojado. Me destruye el corazón saber que él está pasando un mal momento.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Acaricié su hermoso rostro.

—Nada, Aura —dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

—Dímelo por favor —rogué—. Me estas matando.

Su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Y eso me aniquilaba por dentro aún más.

—No digas eso.

—Estoy bien… es solo que me siento presionado con el equipo de futbol.

—Pero si eres el mejor —Lo miré sorprendida.

—No —gruñó—No lo soy.

—Claro que sí.

Él dejo de mirarme a los ojos.

—Soy una mierda, Aura.


	9. ABRIL

**ABRIL**

01 de abril

**_Querido diario:_**

¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

02 de abril

_**Querido diario:**_

Mamá me ha preguntado qué está sucediendo, porque me ve muy triste. Pero no quiero agobiarla con mis tristezas. Ella tiene que estar tranquila y lo más feliz posible.

03 de abril

_**Querido diario:**_

Después de haber compartido la cena con mi familia, me fui prácticamente corriendo a casa de Derek. Él me había invitado hacia un par de horas antes a ver una película allí. Estaba feliz cuando me llamó, porque eso significaba que estaba de buen humor. Yo pensé que por fin las cosas volverían a estar bien como antes.

Y así fue hasta que mi mejor amiga vino a interrumpir mi felicidad para comunicarnos una fea noticia. La cual sinceramente me puso muy triste.

—¿Fabiana, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Derek al abrirle la puerta.

—Chicos, tiene que saber algo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Sally sufrió un accidente automovilístico —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué? —Derek se derrumbó en su interior.

Me quedé helada en el sofá.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Sí —afirmó.

—¿Cómo está ella? —le preguntó Derek.

Fabiana me estaba mirando.

—Dime cómo mierda está Sally —gritó.

—Tranquilo, ella está bien. Solo sufrió unos cuantos golpes.

El suspiró por el alivio.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Ella está hospitalizada en la clínica que se encuentra a dos cuadras de aquí —dijo Fabiana.

Él asintió.

—Aura —Buscó mí mirada—. ¿Te molesta si voy a visitarla?

—No. Claro que no —dije—. Ella fue tu novia… tienes que hacerlo.

—Gracias —Besó mi mejilla y corrió.

_Treinta minutos después_

Fabiana estaba súper enfadada conmigo por no haber acompañado a Derek a la clínica. Que me obligó a tomar las llaves del auto de papá para que maneje hasta allí. Por un lado ella tenía razón, es un momento difícil para él y yo tendría que haber ido a acompañarlo.

—Aura —dijo agita por haber estado corriendo—, ya averigüé. Está internada en la habitación número dieciocho.

—No sé si es una buena idea.

—Lo es. Ve.

Le hice caso y comencé a buscar la habitación.

Tengo que aprender a no ignorar mis malditos presentimientos. Yo sabía que no tenía que entrar en este lugar. Había percibido desde el primer momento, que la única que terminaría herida aquí, era yo. Cuando por fin encontré el cuarto accidentalmente escuché una conversación, que hubiese preferido nunca haberla oído.

—Derek —dijo Sally entre suspiros teatrales—.Gracias por haber venido.

—No tienes que agradecer nada.

—¿Sabes cuánto te adoro? —le preguntó ella.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno. Nunca lo dudes.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Me sigues queriendo? —Sally susurró.

No se escuchó una respuesta.

—¿Me quieres?

—Eres el amor de mi vida. Nada puede reemplazarte.

Derek resopló.

—Aunque lo haya intentado…; nunca pude olvidarte.

Mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Mi mundo se había derrumbado por las palabras de Derek. Ya no podía soportar escuchar más. Tenía que esfumarme de ese lugar.

04 de abril

**_Querido diario:_**

No te puedes imaginar cómo lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para Derek. No fui capaz de hacerlo feliz y eso me destroza tanto. Está mañana, mientras estaba tratando de desayunar con mi amiga. Que se quedó toda la noche conmigo para hacerme compañía. Derek se presentó en mi casa para poder entablar una conversación conmigo. Por lo tanto, Fabiana tomó sus pertenencias y se fue para que tengamos un momento de privacidad.

—Amor…

—No me digas así.

—¿Por qué? —Se acercó a mí.

—Porque tú no me amas —dije con todo el dolor de mi alma—. La amas a ella.

No se sorprendió al escucharme decir eso.

—¿Me escuchaste?

Asentí mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —exclamó él.

—Y yo solo quise hacerte feliz —musité—. Pero no todo se pude conseguir.

Me prohibí llorar.

—Fui tan egoísta contigo. Estaba tan feliz con la idea que me quisieras, que me cegué y no me di cuenta que solamente sigas roto. Por mí, solo sentías un gran cariño.

—Eres mi mejor amiga.

Me miró nervioso. Se aproximó a mí.

—Tú me habías dicho que no querías perder nuestra amistad —dijo en voz baja.

—Te tengo que dejar ir —dije acariciando su mejilla—.Por lo menos por ahora.

**_FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO_**


End file.
